falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Project Horizons)
|race = Zebra |sex = Stallion |faction = Zebra Remnants Chapel |role = Commando, Sniper |family = Sekashi - Mother Majina - Sister |status = Alive |eyes = Deep Azure |mane = Striped Black & White |coat = Striped Black & White |cutie mark = His Glyph mark seems to be a Shield with a line and two dots going down the middle and three bars on each side|statusintro = Alive|statuscurrent = }} Lancer (formal name Impalii) is a member of the Zebra Remnant operating in Hoofington, first encountered by Blackjack inside Roosehoof Academy. He assisted Blackjack in her assault on the nearby Gem Mine of Brimstone Falls, which was being supervised by the Reaper Gorgon and the Pecos. He was born into the Zencori of the wilds. History Modern Day Lancer was first met inside the Roosehoof Academy where he was hidden beneath his Zebra Invisibility Cloak, observing Blackjack as she passed through the building. After a tense exchange, she convinced him to cease his hostility towards her and to assist her in freeing slaves from the nearby gem mine, after Lancer revealed the presence of 11 Zebra slaves trapped in the Brimstone's Fall camp. Using his rifle to make short work of the Pecos guarding the gem mine, he accompanied Blackjack into the mine proper and tried to help her kill Gorgon. Gorgon proved impervious to small arms fires and grenades, eventually petrifying Lancer along with most of the team, leaving it up to Blackjack to defeat the Reaper. Blackjack successfully killed Gorgon, whose victims are returned to normal. Lancer seemed to vanish for a short while, but when Blackjack arrived outside the mine he shot her at the base of her neck, temporarily paralyzing her. He then proceeded to shoot all the surviving Zebra in the mines for 'treason' against the Fallen Caeser, before giving Blackjack some parting words and vanishing. Only 2 of the Zebra survived; Sekashi and Majina. Lancer is encountered again inside the Hoofington Museum of Natural History, supported by a group of eight fellow Remnants. He was there seeking Star metal so that it can safely be disposed of and believed Blackjack is responsible for the theft of the metal, which actually took place 200 years prior. Blackjack engaged him in battle along with his supporters. It was discovered that Lancer had rigged the Museum with explosives to ensure the Star Metal did not fall into the wrong hands. Blackjack and her friends escaped the Museum whilst Lancer willingly blows it up, killing his followers. Lancer appeared again at Yellow River Detainment Camp, a pre-war camp for zebra prisoners of war, fighting members of Thunderhead Enclave Intelligence. He and the rest of the Zebra Remnants there were trying to recover a powerful talisman that belonged to an unbeatable Zebra Proditor named Shujaa, while the Thunderhead Enclave Pegasi were attempting to destroy the facility (along with a trapped squad of Neighvarro Enclave). The talisman had been taken away years ago and is in fact, the same Talisman that resides within Rampage. Lancer refused to attack Blackjack when they met within the facility, claiming that she will die by the hooves of the Remnant's leader (the Legate), however he tried to kill Xanthe, a fellow zebra from his squad who Blackjack 'cursed' by showing mercy. Lancer is prevented from killing Xanthe by Blackjack, however he and the hysterical Zebra technician both accuse her of being the "Maiden of the Stars", the ultimate enemy of their people. Lancer would next encounter Blackjack when she arrived at the Grimhoof Base as he was attempting to retake control of it from Operative Lighthooves, using members of the Brood of Coyotl. Lancer worked with Blackjack, forming a temporary truce as he assisted her infiltration of the base, until Blackjack was able to free the mind-controlled Hellhounds keeping the Brood at bay. Believing that her appearance at this time fulfills the prophecy of the Maiden of the Stars, he summoned the Legate to do battle with her. He was however dismayed when the Legate put on a show of the fight to the point that Blackjack got the upper-hoof and tore out his throat, leading Lancer to shoot Blackjack through an eye to save the Legate's life. For his interference however, Blackjack is left alive and he was savagely beaten and cast out of the Remnant by the Legate, who was revealed to be his father. Delusional and in anguish, Lancer tracked down and ambushed Blackjack during her reign as Queen of The Society (while the Goddess was attempting to take full control of her mind), convinced that she had somehow cursed or enthralled his father to make him act the way he did. During this exchange it is learned that Lancer is also the son of Sekashi (and therefore the brother of Majina), who he still believes dead after shooting them in the Mine. Blackjack however leads him to understand that something has been wrong with his father for a while, causing him to show signs of great shame for his actions; after gaining the upper-hoof and disarming him, Blackjack had Lacunae take him away, leading to him being temporarily imprisoned in The Society's jail cell. When Blackjack disappeared with Lacunae after the Goddess takes complete control of her mind, Morning Glory visits Lancer in desperation to see if he had an involvement; recounting the ramblings he overheard between the Goddess and The Dealer, he identifies her location as Maripony and is taken along with the team in The Fluer to find her. He assisted Glory, P-21 and Rampage in fighting off the Hellhounds chasing Blackjack after the destruction of the base, however he remained arrogant in his desire to leave the group as soon as possible. During the airship ride however, he is taken aback when Scotch Tape and the rest of the group show genuine interest in Zebra history (something he never expected from ponies), convincing him to share some of the older tales. After lengthy talks with Blackjack he becomes unsure that she is the Maiden of the Stars, and becomes increasingly worried about his father's intentions and involvement with the Brood of Coyotl, going so far as to admit the Remnant have a Balefire Bomb at their disposal. Sensing his desire to start over and do better, Blackjack offers him a chance to redeem himself, revealing that his mother and sister survived his murder attempt, and letting him off the ship near Stockyard so he can travel to Chapel (at which point he was saved from being killed by a sniper by the timely intervention of Boo). Three months after the destruction of Shadowbolt Tower, in which Blackjack disappeared during the Implosion Megaspell, Lancer has reconciled with his family and is spying on the Remnant forces for the remainder of Blackjack's friends. Along with his mother, sister and the Ghoul Pegasus Harpica, he corners a fellow comrade, his lover Amada, in the Remnant and confirms that the Brood of Coyotl have near enough replaced the traditional soldiers, leading the remnant to use fellow Zebra, and captured ponies, as slaves for transporting Flux. After being detected the five proceed to assault an outpost to free the prisoners. Lancer would then take part in the Battle of the Hoof. He is with his mother and sister at the Luna Space Centre when the Legate's loyalties to the Eater of Souls is revealed, and assists in the battle against him before having to flee before a balefire bomb detonates. He once again confronts his father in the core, where he sees him kill his mother in single combat. He begins to constantly blow the Legate's head off in a rage, before being overpowered again. He is saved when Xenith engages the Legate in single combat and proves more than a match for him with her training in Fallen Caesar. And when Velvet Remedy damages the talisman keeping him from dying he takes great satisfaction in seeing him painfully mutate into an abomination. After the defeat of the Legate's forces, Lancer would be among the group accompanying Blackjack into the core for the final showdown with both the heavily mutated Legate and his master, the Eater of Souls. During their journey, however, the Eater of Souls would animate flesh puppets to mindlessly attack the group. While defending against one such attack, a dog-like creature gets the jump on Lancer and mauls him, and he dies from his wounds despite Blackjack's desperate efforts to save him. His corpse is taken from the core for a proper funeral. Traits Personality Lancer is a quiet individual, rarely speaking unless he has to. He has no qualms with lying to achieve his objectives and will pursue his goals with a near fanatical devotion. He is a stoic individual and believes in everything he is fighting for. He is shown to be particuarly cold and apathetic to others, and has willingly killed his fellow Zebra to pursue his goal. He didn't hesitate trying to execute the Zebra slaves within the gem mine, and had no apprehension about killing his fellow Zebra Remnants within the Hoofington Natural History Museum if it would keep the star metal within from finding it's way into someone's possession (and kill or incapacitate Blackjack and her friends). He is strongly devoted to continuing the war from 200 years ago, claiming it has never ended; his fanaticism for the prophecies his father is meant to fulfill is overwhelming, due in part to all the stories he was raised on. When things start to go critically off-script however, he quickly begins to question his allegiances. Skills and Abilities Lancer is highly trained in the arts of stealth and deception. He deceived Blackjack, allowing her to believe he wanted to free the Zebra slaves within the Gem Mine, when in fact he wished to execute them as traitors to the Zebra Remnants. He went mostly undetected when spying on Blackjack within Roosehoof academy, until she could feel someone's eyes on her, due to her 'itchy mane'. Lancer is well practised when it comes to standing on his rear hooves. He can move and stand on them with surprising ease, freeing up his forehooves. When standing upright, he looks bizarre to regular ponies, but he is able to hold and manipulate his rifle more effectively. Lancer is also shown as being able to use his weapon like a regular pony would and can manipulate his tail to make it easier. He is shown as being capable of strategic planning, such as rigging the museum to explode so any star metal remaining could not be claimed, in the event they could not find it or they were attacked. He was also leading the Zebra Remnants at Yellow River Detention facility, organising a strong defense against Operative Lighthooves and his technologically superior force. He has rapid reflexes and can move incredibly fast, so much so that he appeared to be moving quickly at almost blurring speeds, when Blackjack tried to target him with S.A.T.S at Yellow River Detention Facility. He is a good escape artist, and is very hard to follow. He left no trail after murdering 9 of the 11 surviving Zebra Slaves and he escaped the Museum before it exploded. Lancer is also very durable and persistent; after taking several magic bullets to the face and chest and was still capable of putting up a good fight against Blackjack. Equipment Lancer is shown wielding a medium-calibre rifle, described to be as long as Blackjack herself. The Rifle had a talisman built into it with bat shaped wings. The rifle has a silencer attachment, which he chose not to use use in his firefight with Blackjack in the Hoofington Museum of Natural History. He also wears a Zebra stealth cloak with a blue gemstone brooch, which he can use to become cloaked. When ambushing Blackjack after she became a Cyberpony, he used both a spark grenade to disable her cybernetics, and a void stone to disrupt her magic (inadvertently disrupting her link to the Goddess who was trying to subvert her mind at the time. He also equipped both himself and Blackjack with Batspeach necklaces so that nobody could hear their conversation. Notes *Lancer & the Remnants appear to be based off the Chinese Remnants from Fallout 3, although with a command structure closer to Caesar's Legion from Fallout: New Vegas *He holds the same fears of the stars as every Zebra depicted in Project Horizons * Despite despising her, he was easily seduced by Blackjack after her captured and bound her in Elysium (Blackjack herself was supposedly in heat at the time) something she gleefully teased him about later * Lancer would later claim that Blackjack has "too few stripes" for him to ever find her attractive - Blackjack replied by suggesting the use of body paint * He is notably disturbed by Rampage's regenerative abilities, especially after she had her severed head reattached following a battle Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Zebra Category:Zebra Remnants (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons